Mine is Better!
by manga-neko-96
Summary: When Edward and Alphonse Elric from the manga meet Edward and Alphonse Elric from the first anime, you know things are going to get crazy! Now, they are arguing which ending is better? Who DID get the better end of the deal? A two-shot written for Class A Dreamer :D
1. Chapter 1

_This is dedicated to one of my readers, class A daydreamer. Written as a request, I hope you like it! :3_

"This looks like a transmutation circle, but that's impossible. No one in this world should know anything about alchemy! I guess it's worth a shot." Edward Elric placed his hands on the complex array drawn with chalk on the stone floor. Through the familiarity of it all, he almost thought it would work.

Nothing happened.

"I knew I was an idiot thinking something would happen." Edward stood up to leave, but a familiar feeling drew him back to the circle. "Maybe if I go about it the way I used to, something will happen." He held his hands apart, and quickly clapped them together, the familiar sound of metal meeting flesh piercing through the night. He slammed both hands quickly on the floor and felt power surge through him. Electricity filled the air and the immense power whipped through the room like a fierce wind.

A blinding light flashed.

* * *

"Truth! What gives? I thought I saw the last of you a year ago when I gave up alchemy!"

**"Yeah, but it's so BORING now. I've decided to send you to a place to meet someone. It should be quite interesting."**

". . . So, you want to torture me again because it's FUN?! I was right! You are a twisted sadist!"

**"Hear me out. If you do this and provide enough amusement, you can have your gate."**

"I bet you- wait, what?"

**"Goodbye. I'm sending you and Al on your way!"**

"Hold up! We're not fin-"

**"BYE!" **The gate closes before Ed could protest any more.

* * *

"Oh God... My head is killing me. Note to self: wear a helmet while doing alchemy in a run down building. Edward Elric brushed himself off and looked at the damage around him. Piles of rubble lay scattered everywhere and dust was still settling from the recent collapse. His breath caught when he saw a hand twitching, buried under some rocks.

"Shit! Someone got hurt!" He picked his way around the rubble and began to quickly dig the person out. A cough behind him caught his attention, and he turned around. "N-no way. Al, you're here."

Al ignored Edward and ran to where the hand was and started digging. Edward continued to stand there, frozen in shock

"Brother! You've got to help! This person is in trouble! ... And when did you change clothes?"

"Al, this is impossible, I watched you die in the crash! And you never called me your brother! Who are you? Why do you look like Alfonse?!" Edward was filled with sorrow, at the sight of his best friend, and rage. _How dare someone dress like him!_

"Alfonse?" Al was confused. "Ed, you must have hit your head harder than I thought. You aren't making any sense!" Edward was still standing there, studying the boy in front of him. He noted some minor differences, the eye color matched his own and this Alfonse seemed healthier, but not much healthier.

The sound of the rocks shifting caused both boys to turn around. The person buried under the rubble finally broke free. The three stared at each other. Then, hell broke out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you look like me!"

"Another imposter! I am NOT dealing with this again!"

Alphonse looked at the two boys in front of him. "Ed, there are TWO OF YOU!"

Indeed, Edward came face-to-face with... Edward. "How is this possible?!"

"I don't know brother!" Alphonse and one of the Edwards were both freaking out.

"CALM DOWN! You two are acting like someone is giving birth!" The two stared at the other Edward.

"Well excuse us for freaking out over the situation! Given our circumstances, I think we have the right to freak out!" Edward yelled at... himself while Alphonse tried to calm down, his whole body shaking. His trepidation rivaled that of a timid mouse. So when a hand tapped him from behind, it was only natural that he used his years of practiced martial arts to defend himself. A startled yelp came from his attacker, which happened to be a young boy.

"Are you okay? You surprised me." The boy stood up and brushed himself off. Aside from his bronze hair and silver eyes, he looked a lot like Alphonse. "Could you tell me your name?"

The boy smiled. "My name's Alphonse!" The older Alphonse paled and promptly passed out, gaining the attention of all three boys.

* * *

"Hey Al, you awake?" Al sat up and rubbed his eyes. Blinking a few times, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. He looked outside the window and saw a busy town.

"Brother, where are we? This doesn't look like Central..." Ed sighed.

"There is a lot we need to find out about. Let's start by asking ourselves." He gestured to the other two boys standing at the door.

"I have a question," Edward said, "Are you from the other side of the gate?"

Both boys gasped. "There is more than one side?" The two gave solemn nods.

"We are in an Alternate Universe, in a place called Germany. I'm guessing you both are from another side of the gate."

Edward thought about this for a moment. "Well, why are we here? Why were we sent to this side?" The room was silent. No one had an answer for that.

The younger boy was the first to speak. "Okay, first we need to figure out what to call... us. It's too confusing. The other Alphonse and I can go by 'Young Al' and 'Older Al'." The boys all agreed the names were good enough. "But Ed, you and my brother look the same aside from clothes."

Both Eds looked at each other with analytical gazes. "There is one difference!"

"What is it, brother?" Older Al asked.

"I have a flesh arm and he still has automail! He can be Fullmetal, and I can be Ed!"

"Hold on a minute! You're telling me that you have your old arm?!"

"That's right Fullmetal." Edward smirked. "I bet a lot of things are different in our worlds. But the question is, who has it better?" All four Elrics ruminated the question. Then, the competition began.

* * *

Both sets of brothers debated the differences in each respective timeline.

"We found out the homunculi were made from human transmutation."

"What the hell? The homunculi are created by infusing a philosopher's stone! They are the embodiments of the 7 deadly sins from the first homunculus Father!"

". . . That's messed up. Führer Bradely turned out to be a homunculus. He was Pride. Mom was sloth..."

Edward and Older Alphonse pictured their mother as sloth. It wasn't pretty. "Führer Bradely was wrath in our timeline. Selim was Pride and Ling was Greed."

"Who's Ling?"

"... No one important." The discussion went on and on. Three hours later, Fulmetal and young Al said something that made the other brothers freak out again.

"Ed died." Older Al stared. Edward stared. Young Al nodded.

"WHAT THE HELL! I NEVER DIED!"

"That isn't even the strangest thing. I brought brother back to life by using the stone inside my body."

"Wait, WHAT!" Now Older Al was freaking out.

"After Al brought me back, I started punching the shit out of Envy. He showed me his true form." Edward flinched.

"I saw it too. I had to fight it in Gluttony's stomach." Fullmetal now was the one staring at Edward.

". . . I have a feeling that I don't really want to know how that happened. I still can't believe Envy is our half-brother." All talking ceased. Edward and Older Al fell into a state of shock.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . THE F**K?!"

"He was the son of Dante and our father." Edward seethed with anger. "I KNEW HE WAS A F**KING BASTARD!" Older Al had to pin Edward down before he broke something on his rampage.

"Also, Scar, Marcoh and Teacher died." Both boyslooked at them with absolute disbelief.

"Your timeline SUCKS!"

"HEY! I'm sure stuff went wrong in your world too!"

"Yeah, but not nearly as much! Our world is WAY better than yours!"

"Prove it! In our world, we escaped death by crossing into another dimension where this crap called physics exists instead of alchemy. Alphonse was completely revived but is four years younger that he is supposed to be. Also, there are doubles in this world to everyone in Amestris! That means Hughes is still alive! We can still see all our friends and get to go on new adventures! You can't use alchemy and don't know anything about physics! I am better off than you wcan hope to be!"

**"I MARRIED WINRY!"**

"BURN!" Older Al and Edward slapped a high five and cheered, knowing they won this fight.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . DAMN IT!"

"Brother, what's wrong?" Younger Al was worried.

"Face it! They have a way better life than we do! HE HAS WINRY! I can't compete with that!"

". . . Well damn."

"In your face suckers! We're going back to our world! I know Winry missed her beloved Edward!" A flash of light appeared and the two were gone.

"Man, I HATE THAT GUY!" Fullmetal never knew he could hate anyone like that. Especially himself. "They are worse than the Trigham brothers! And the worst part is, that Ed was taller! LIFE IS SOOOOOO UNFAIR!"

* * *

"That definitely was one of our stranger experiences brother."

"No arguing with that one." Ed and Al returned to their own world and Winry crushed them in a hug. Even better, she had a warm apple pie, fresh from the oven waiting for the boys. "Man, we are so lucky. We get Winry AND her pie!"

Al chuckled. "Yeah, we really don't have it so bad."

"You know the best part? I was taller than that Ed!" Edward did a victory dance.

"They do have one thing, though."

"What's that Al?" A crash sounded from the living room and a Xingese boy and girl both stood surrounded by broken glass.

"Hey! My pie senses were going crazy! e thought we would stop by and have some!" Ling and Lan Fan ran into the kitchen and started eating pie.

". . . They don't have to deal with them." Edward agreed 100%.

**A/N: YES! I finished my two-shot! :D *victory dance* I am so happy! I got 5 reviews from the first chapter alone! :'D YOU GUYS ROCK! Class A Daydreamer, I hope you liked your story. I hope I'm one of your favorite authors now! ;) Remember, anyone who wants a story can just review or PM me. Seriously, I won't bite! :P I take all requests! So ask away!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


End file.
